Sweetening Places
by edsrock
Summary: Charlie and Veruca switch bodies and both now must spend time in each other's shoes until Willy comes up with a candy that can return them to their original bodies.
1. Chapter 1: Plans and Chocolate

Sweetening Places

Charlie and Veruca switch bodies. Veruca now has access to any room Willy Wonka's factory and another chance to get a squirrel and other stuff and Charlie's now richer than he was when his father got a better job at a toothpaste factory and when he and his family moved in with Willy Wonka. What was the cause of this? Will the 2 kids be in their own original bodies again? Read to find out.

Chapter 1: Plans and Chocolate

It was a normal day for Charlie. He was having a good day at School where he had a lot of attention. It had been 1 year since he and the family moved in with Willy Wonka and the other kids and even the teachers and principal wanted to know "What's it like?" "Any idea what candies Mr. Wonka has planned for the future?" "Any chance I could come visit sometime?" As nice and generous as Charlie was, he couldn't allow just anyone to be allowed in the factory; only those who were his true friends or anyone he found trustworthy. 1 day before class was about to begin, Charlie's friend, Wyatt wanted to know more about Willy Wonka's factory then he already knew.

"Charlie, what are oompa loompas? Are they some kind of animal species?" he asked

"Imported direct from Loompaland. Mr. Wonka said so himself" Charlie responded

Then, A.J, another friend of Charlie's asked,

"My birthday's coming up, Would it be cool if some of the guys could get together at the factory for a big party?"

Charlie enjoyed parties very much, but before he could respond, the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. Her name was Mrs. Clayner

"Good Morning, Class. Let's cover today's subject."

Class went on for a while then the bell rang and Charlie, Wyatt and A.J along with the rest of the class went to lunch.

Charlie pulled out a sandwich, a bag of radishes, bottled water, baked potato crisps and a new looking Wonka Bar.

"Charlie, that Wonka bar looks like a new flavor. What is it?" asked Wyatt

Charlie tasted it and showed him what looked like raspberry filling on the inside.

"It's Wonka's new Chocolatey-Raspberry-Delight" responded Charlie with a smile

"Ugh, Never mind. I hate raspberry" responded Wyatt

"You shouldn't knock until you try it" said A.J

Charlie went on enjoying his lunch. School went on normal as usual and when school was dismissed the kids scrambled outside to wait for the bus, but Charlie himself wasn't getting on the bus. He was waiting to be picked up

When the buses were still in front of the school, a rocket-sounding transportation box was heading towards the school. It was made of glass and a figure was inside. Kids scrambled in 2 directions giving it room to land.

The doors opened and out came none other than Willy Wonka.

"Hello, Charlie. Good day at school?" he asked

"It was a great day! However, I could use some help with my homework"

"I'll get Doris right on it once we're home. C'mon. Let's boogie!" He said as he and Charlie entered the elevator and departed from School.

"There goes 1 lucky kid and 1 strange man" said one of the school jocks.

Charlie and Mr. Wonka soon arrived home. Charlie said hello to his parents and both grandparents, and soon got busy with Doris(the female administrator oompa loompa) on his homework. When they were finally done, Charlie went to find Willy.

"Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?" he called walking down a long hall

A door opened

"Yeah?" he asked. Mr. Wonka was in the inventing room

"There you are" said Charlie

"Need me for something?" asked Willy

"I thought I'd see what you were up to." Responded Charlie

"Well, come enter" said Willy. He showed Charlie all sorts of new amazing candies that were in progress stages.

"Behold," he said and he pulled a lever on the machine that gave the 3-course gum after a few moments a strip of gum slipped out.

"What is it?" asked Charlie

"Gum of course" responded Willy with a strange giggle "Oh, you mean what kind of gum it is?"

"Yes." Responded Charlie

"Well, it's a new kind of gum for children who are a little how you say? Overweight. Wonka's dietitian gum"

"How does it work?" asked Charlie

"When being chewed, a special kind of juice will flow into one's digestive system and burn off their pounds. Chew for 5 minutes and you'll lose 10 pounds. Chew for 15 minutes and you'll lose 30 pounds.*giggle* Ain't that neat? It will be the end of all diet prescriptions and all diet drinks that never did the trick *giggle* and no more salads. At least for anyone who isn't fond of the green dish"

"It sounds impossible." Responded Charlie

"Well, When I make it, it is possible" responded Mr. Wonka

"Unfortunately, the formula isn't quite right yet. An oompa loompa tried a stick yesterday, but he's far too skinny to be seen and the others are currently stuffing him to be noticeable again. But I'll get it right over the weekend. Until then, It remains here in the inventing room"

Elsewhere in England…

Veruca was in class sulking

"Ms. Salt! Please pay attention!" said her crabby teacher, Mrs. Corbo

"But I'm bored! I want to go shopping!" responded Veruca

"No more disrupting, the other students are trying to learn." Said Mrs. Corbo

"I have a billion dollars in my purse, how much to be excused?" She said as she opened her pink purse.

"0 like how your overall grade by the end of the year will be if you continue to act up!" She responded

Veruca groaned silently. Although she was rich and had a good amount of friends at her school, there were many teachers that she didn't quite get along with. She was in need of adjustment on the way she behaved towards her teachers.

At lunch, she had brought Salad, caviar, sparkling cider in a jewel covered thermos and a Wonka bar. Despite having lost the prize of winning the factory, Veruca enjoyed Wonka's chocolate very much.

"Veruca" called Elizabeth from a couple seats down the table.

"The other girls and I are gonna try out for cheerleading after school today. You gonna try out?"

Veruca always had an interest for cheerleading since she was in Elementary school, but before she could respond, a vibration came from inside her purse. She pulled out her phone and it read, "Veruca, dear, remember we're having guests for dinner tomorrow and you must wear something appropriate. Crepes will bring you shopping for a new dress after school"

"Sorry, Liz. Got some shopping during that time. Let's all agree to try out tomorrow"

"Agreed!" called Liz

Veruca was disappointed she wouldn't get to try out for cheerleading, but glad she would be going shopping. She ate her lunch including her "Chocolaty-Raspberry-Delight" Wonka bar

Then after her other classes, she waited outside her school and the limo pulled up where she entered and was driven to the mall. As Veruca and Crepes the butler looked around, Veruca found a dress that caught her eyes. It was dark red and included a bonus pair of long white gloves.

"Crepes, I want this dress!" Veruca shouted with excitement and demand

"Very well. Of course, Ms. Salt" responded the butler

The dress and gloves were soon paid for. Veruca spent time looking in other stores in the mall, saw stuff she simply had to own (such as a pair of shoes to go with her dress) that were bought as well and they soon were on their way home.

Veruca went up to her room and spent time texting, web surfing and watching television.

"Veruca dear! Dinner!" called her mother

Veruca ran downstairs to a beautiful dinner of lobster and caviar.

"So what will you be wearing tomorrow to our dinner party with our special guests?" asked her father

"Only the best dress I've seen all day!" smiled Veruca. A trip to the mall usually cheered her up and brightened her day because she got what she wanted.

"How wonderful" her mother said

"And it just so happens that I bought a tiara that I'm sure will be ever so smashing with it." she added

"A tiara?!" exclaimed Veruca

"I must see it!"

"It can wait, Veruca dear. Wait when dinner's over" scolded her father. He had set quite a few new rules since the day of the factory.

"Yes, daddy" sulked Veruca

When dinner was over, Veruca's mother showed her the tiara. It was silver, sparkly and had a purple jewel in the middle. Veruca was simply in love with it.

"I love it!" she smiled

"I'm glad to hear" said her mother

"But remember," said her father

"You are to wait until tomorrow evening to wear it along with your new dress. We wouldn't want it to be ruined if you wore it tonight"

"Henry, let her wear It just once tonight" she'll be careful

"All right, once tonight is fair"

"Thank you, daddy!" she said as she hugged her father

A few minutes later, Veruca came out of her room in her new dress, gloves, shoes and tiara.

"You look just like a future queen" her mother said

"Very nice, Veruca" said her father who didn't sound so stern this time. He took a few pictures

Once Veruca changed out her dress and into her pink nightgown, she went right to sleep. Looking forward to tomorrow.

However, Tomorrow was about to deliver a big surprise…

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Taste of a new life Part 1

Chapter 2: Taste of a new life Part 1

Next Morning, Charlie was having a more comfortable than usual sleep. His bed felt incredibly soft and normally his mother or father would call him down for breakfast, but suddenly…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

A Clock was going off and Charlie quickly turned it off.  
"Mum didn't get me a cl-"suddenly Charlie put his fingers over lips. A girl's british voice had come out of his mouth  
"That didn't sound like me" he said sounding feminine.  
"And this isn't my room" he said looking all around him.  
He stepped out of bed to find himself in a girl's nightgown.  
"I wasn't wearing this when I went to bed." Then he felt something behind him.  
"My Hair!" he exclaimed  
His hair was now long and Charlie realized he had to look in a mirror. He looked around and found a hand mirror on what looked like a make-up desk. He held it up to see himself, but instead saw Veruca staring back at him in the mirror. Veruca's mouth (which was now Charlie's) dropped.  
"I've turned into Veruca Salt!" exclaimed Charlie  
Just then, there was a knock on Veruca's door  
"Veruca, I expect you out of bed and ready for school in half an hour!" called Mr. Salt from the outside  
Charlie was afraid. He not only was in the body of the rotten girl who disobeyed Wonka, but he had to attend her school where he'd have no idea where her classes are and he was now the Salt's daughter.  
"Yes, Daddy!" called Charlie in Veruca's voice  
Charlie walked back and forth around Veruca's room and quickly began to pinch himself; 1st on the arms and then on the cheeks and he even pulled Veruca's hair thinking this was only a dream, but it was real. He was awake.  
"If I'm Veruca, could that mean Veruca's me?" whispered Charlie still with Veruca's voice.  
Charlie had a lot to think about, but right now had to focus on preparing to go to school…as Veruca.  
1st he had to change out of Veruca's nightgown and into 1 of Veruca's outfits. Charlie was very uncomfortable having to change clothes as a girl. He found a dress with a mink coat along with white pantyhose. Charlie closed his eyes trying to keep himself from seeing Veruca without clothes. After getting on a pair of Mary Jane shoes, he finally had his (or rather Veruca's) complete outfit on. Charlie even brushed Veruca's hair as he thought it looked a little messy and applied some mascara. He would have to develop the habits of a girl since he now was one. He also brushed his (well, Veruca's) teeth. Then finally headed downstairs.

"Veruca, what took you so long? You've no time for breakfast!" scolded Mrs. Salt

"Sorry, Mrs- uh, Mum" responded Charlie

"No matter" said Mr. Salt

"Here's your lunch, you can eat that as breakfast on your way to school and you can buy school lunch with what money is in your purse"

"Thank you, Mr. Salt.- I MEAN DADDY." Stammered Charlie who still hadn't gotten into the habit of calling Veruca's parents by "Mummy and Daddy"

"Veruca, do you feel all right?" asked Mr. Salt

"I'll be ok." Said Charlie

"Bye!" and he ran out to the limo

"Did she seem a little different to you, dear?" Mr. Salt asked his wife.

"Must be under the weather" shrugged Mrs. Salt

On the way to Veruca's school, Charlie still had to figure stuff out. He spoke in his mind,

"Did I die? Is this some kind of reincarnation? Could it be a candy of Mr. Wonka's I ate?"

The limo pulled up in front of the school and Crepes the butler said "Your stop, Ms. Salt"

"Thank you!" said Charlie and he exited the limo

Charlie entered the school. It was scary being at someone else's school especially when you weren't expecting to go to someone else's school.

Charlie walked down the hall where he heard a voice call for him

"Veruca! Over here!" It was Veruca's friend, Elizabeth who was with Sandra another of Veruca's friends

"Hello." Responded Charlie

"Shall we all go to 1st period?"

"Totally" responded Sandra

Charlie got lucky; Veruca was in the same 1st period as her friends, Elizabeth and Sandra

"If I'm lucky and just stick with these girls or whoever else is in Veruca's other classes, I won't have any trouble with ending up in the wrong classrooms."

When Charlie got to 1st period, he had to figure out which desk was Veruca's. He didn't have to wait long, the bell rang and the other students soon assembled to their desks and with 1 remaining desk still empty, the desk was therefore Veruca's. He took his seat.

"Good Morning, Class" said Mrs. Corbo

"I trust you all studied for today's quiz." She then passed a stack of papers to each student in the front row."

When all the papers were given to the students, Charlie found himself faced with 2 big problems doing Veruca's quiz.  
1. He obviously wasn't prepared for it, although he remembered taking the same quiz 3 months ago so he still remembered a fair amount of questions.  
2. Him taking the quiz for Veruca would be cheating.

So Charlie did nothing.

Mrs. Corbo who was reading a book looked up at her class and noticed "Veruca" wasn't writing on "her" quiz.

"Ms. Salt! This quiz is worth 50% percent of your grade! Either finish the quiz or you'll be spending the rest of class in the Principal's office."

Charlie wasn't sure what was worse. Cheating for another even though he was that other or being sent to the Principal's office. Charlie himself never got in trouble with his Principal at school, but Charlie decided to risk it.

"Ma'am, I won't fill in this quiz" Charlie said

"If that's how it's gonna be then off to the Principal you go!"

Charlie went out the door to the principal's office.

Eventually, he found the principal's office and the principal wasn't as understanding as Charlie hoped he'd be.

"Making trouble in class again, Veruca?" he asked in a stern way

"Well, let's just say I haven't been myself today." Responded Charlie

"I hope you have a better excuse for me…?" scolded the principal

"I'm sorry, Mr…" Charlie obviously didn't know the name of the principal then he saw his nameplate on his desk and finally said

"Flexer"

"Do you need to end today early?" asked the principal

"This is very unusual behavior for you."

"I'd like to, but education is important. I must stay." Responded Charlie

"All right," Said Principal Flexer "I'll give you 1 more chance today, but I hope to hear better behavior from you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Thank you" Charlie responded

"Excellent, You may return to class" said Mr. Flexer

Charlie returned to class, but by the time he arrived, the rest of the students were done with the quiz and were now watching a movie. Mrs. Corbo wasn't nice enough to allow a movie day, but she decided to show the class a movie and it was a movie she enjoyed very much.

"Veruca, how nice of you to rejoin us." Mrs. Corbo said

Charlie returned to Veruca's seat and Mrs. Corbo walked up to "her".

"On Monday, I'm giving you another chance to fill in today's quiz. I trust there are no objections?"

"No Ma'am" said Charlie who only hoped he would be in his original body again by Monday.

As the movie went on, Charlie looked through Veruca's backpack and as if luck was on his side, he found Veruca's schedule filled with where her other classes were and when her lunch period was.

For the rest of the day, Charlie paid attention in Math and instead of a quiz or anything on paper, the class got to educate each other (instead of the teacher educating them) by doing math problems through toy blocks and candy. In English class, Charlie and the rest of the class read "Romeo and Juliet" which he enjoyed. Charlie also at some point found out today was only a half day. At lunch, he ate the lunch Mr. Salt packed for Veruca whom he was. When the final bell rang, the students ran outside to the buses. Charlie was about to go and expect to be picked up by Crepes when…

"Veruca!" called Sandra

"Yes?" Charlie asked

"We're trying out for cheerleading remember?" said Elizabeth

"Well, let's head to the gym" said Charlie who was nervous. What if he blew Veruca's chances at being a cheerleader?

"Good afternoon, ladies" said Coach Jane one of the gym teacher

"Today, some of you ladies will be lucky to join the cheerleading squad so no goofing off!"

Elizabeth was up first. She raised her pom poms and let her legs stretch and gave out a fantastic cheer.

"Well done, Liz." said the coach. She handed her a pink cheerleader outfit in plastic "You made the squad."

"Yes!" said Liz

Soon the other girls went. Some made it, some didn't, but Sandra made it. Then when it was "Veruca's" turn, Charlie knew what he had to do. He jumped all around raised his pom poms and cheered "Go Team Go!" "We've got spirit!" and others. He was really thinking and acting the way Veruca would.

"Congratulations, Salt. You just made the squad!" and she handed Charlie what was actually Veruca's cheerleading outfit.

"Thank you." Said Charlie and he exited the gym.

"Hey what's the rush?" called Elizabeth

"The rest of the girls who made cheerleading are heading out to a restaurant to celebrate. Don't you wanna come?"

"I would," said Charlie

"But I really would like to go home now if that's all right"

"Ok, Veruca. Whatever makes you happy" said Elizabeth

"She's been acting different today" said Liz to the other girls

"What do you think?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Taste of a new life Part 2

Chapter 3: A Taste of a new life Part 2

Veruca was fast asleep enjoying a good sleep when…

"Charlie!" a woman called as she shook Veruca

"What?!" awoke Charlie

"I've been calling you for over a minute. Breakfast time." Said Mrs. Bucket and she went down the ladder that lead from Charlie's room to the kitchen

"Charlie?" Veruca's thoughts echoed

"Is this some kind of bad dream?" She looked around until she saw a new looking mirror in Charlie's room she looked and saw Charlie back at her in the mirror.

"AHHHH!" she screamed

"Charlie!" screamed Mr. Bucket

"What's all the shouting? Is a bug in your room?"

"Must be a mouse" said Grandpa George

"I know I'd scream as loud as that if I saw a mouse"

"It was just a sock I thought was a mouse" Fibbed Veruca

"Well, enough dilly dally, breakfast is getting cold"

Veruca went down the latter dismayed. She not only would be missing the party her parents were having tonight as well as wearing her beautiful new dress, but she was in the house of the former poor Bucket family.

"What will we be having today?" asked Veruca

"We're having scrambled eggs" said Grandpa Joe

"It's wonderful to eat food we were never able to eat when we were poor" said Grandma Josephine "If it wasn't for your father's better job at the toothpaste factory or Mr. Wonka being nice enough to repeat his offer, We'd still be starving"

"Mr. Wonka?" said Veruca

"There goes one of those hideous fairies again!" called Grandma Georgina

She was referring to an oompa loompa that was walking past their house; it had a job to cover today in the Candy Room where the Bucket's house was

Charlie's eyes (which were now Veruca's) widened. She was in the factory of Willy Wonka's where the squirrels sent her down the garbage chute. Now unkown to the rest of the others in the factory, she had access to any room in the factory.

"Eat up, Charlie" said Mrs. Bucket as she set a plate of eggs in front of him

"Mr. Wonka will be brining you to school in…"

"The Flying Glass Elevator?!" shouted Veruca with excitement. It was the last of what Veruca saw at the factory that she wanted, but her father denied her demand.

"Yes. It must be fun to fly in such a clear box." Responded Mrs. Bucket

Veruca scarfed down her (or what would've been Charlie's) eggs and the other buckets along with the grandparents stared.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe

"You'll choke. Please eat slower"

"And less of a pig!" added Grandpa George

"Pop!" said Mr. Bucket

Veruca normally ate like a lady, but she was so anxious to ride the glass elevator.

"Charlie" said Mrs. Bucket "You usually eat so polite and…"

"Oh, no big deal!" interrupted Veruca

"I'll be off to school" and she went out the door to find Willy.

"Someone's adopted a new personality." Said Grandpa George.

Veruca walked all over the candy room and on the way she picked up a lollipop to lick.

"Mr. Wonka!" shouted Veruca at the top of Charlie's lungs

"Goodness, Charlie!" said a voice

"I'm right here" Willy had been standing at the entrance to the candy room

"Hello, Sir" said Veruca

"Well, Hello to you too." Responded Willy

"C'mon." he lead Veruca to the outside and outside was the great glass elevator. Since Willy had his share of bringing to Charlie to school, he kept it outside.

"Mr. Wonka pressed a button and the doors opened and was about to enter when,

"I go first!" said Veruca barging through

"Well, aren't we a little feisty today" said Mr. Wonka. He had never seen Charlie act this way.

When Mr. Wonka entered the elevator, he was about to push a button when…

"I want to press the button!" demanded Veruca

Mr. Wonka looked at "Charlie" rather bothered by the way he was behaving but then his stern look slowly turned to a smile and said

"Go ahead"

Veruca knew that Charlie had school today, but she didn't know where his school was. She pressed a button, but instead brought her and Willy to a different direction and landed outside the candy store.

"Charlie?" said Mr. Wonka

"Have they moved school to the candy store?"

Veruca wasn't sure how to respond so she just said

"Never mind, just bring me to school!"

"Well, we best must get you to school" responded Willy

So they went in and this time they got Veruca to Charlie's school

The doors opened for Veruca to exit

"Have a good day." Said Mr. Wonka without a cheerful mood

"When I get home" said Veruca as she exited the elevator

"I want to pet the squirrels"

"The squirrels were designed for getting nuts out of shells and we've wasted enough time." Mr. Wonka departed in the elevator.

Veruca entered the school. She looked for Charlie's class. Just then a door opened

"Charlie Bucket," said Mrs. Clayner

"You're late."

Veruca said nothing and entered the classroom

Wyatt and A. J couldn't believe what they saw, Charlie late for class. Charlie had the best on-time attendance record at his school.

As Veruca sat at the empty seat that was Charlie's, Mrs. Clayner silenced the class.

"Well, Class" she said

"To begin class today, perhaps our star student, Charlie Bucket can explain why he arrived late."

The Class looked at the Charlie-looking Veruca

"Because I wasn't in the mood coming here." Answered Veruca

"I wanted to stay at my home, Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory"

The class never heard Charlie say such a thing.

"In fact," Veruca went on

"Anyone here who walks me to my other classes today, Can come over for a big party in the Chocolate Room!"

The Class Cheered

"Order! Order!" silenced Mrs. Clayner

"This would be enough out of you, Mr. Bucket and I expect more from a star student so behave!"

Veruca frowned at her

"No dirty looks!" ordered Mrs. Clayner

After class, A.J and Wyatt went to speak with "Charlie"

"Charlie, that was so unlike you" said Wyatt

"Yeah, what happened to the Charlie who was such a goody-goody?"

"Let's just say the Charlie you know went on an unexpected trip" responded Veruca

"Hey, Charlie!" called Jessica a girl who was a friend of Charlie's and were in the same 2nd period class

"Let's get to Science!" she said "And Speaking of Science, Think I could get a look at the inventing room at the factory after school?"

"Have to go, guys" said Veruca to A.J and Wyatt

"Let's discuss it" said Veruca putting Charlie's arm around Jessica

"I have a feeling the Charlie we know isn't among us" said A.J

"Or maybe it's some kind of development" responded Wyatt

1 of them had no idea how right they were

For the rest of the day, Veruca made a disruption in each class and made offers to invite certain kids to the factory.

This all ended when Willy had to pick up "Charlie" sooner than expected

"Come to pick me up, Sir?" asked Veruca

"Indeed" responded Willy

Just then some kids came rushing out of the school shouting the various:

"Wait!" "Can I come too?" "I wanna see an oompa loompa!" , etc

"QUIET!" shouted Veruca

"I'll decide who can come"

"It's my factory, it would only be fair for me to pick"

Veruca frowned at him

"Let's see…" said Willy as he rubbed as chin

"Only Charlie!" said Willy and as he turned he banged into the elevator and fell down. After a moment he got up and noticed Veruca and the other kids getting into his elevator.

"Wait!" he shouted

The Elevator picked up from the ground and flew off. Willy Wonka was stranded.

"Charlie is gonna be in so much trouble when he gets home." Willy said angrily

"Oh my, I've turned into my father".

Willy thought of asking a teacher or principal for help returning him to his factory, but he thought, What if they want conditions to get me home like, "What's the secret to your chocolate?" "What ideas have you in store?"

Until he could find better transportation, Willy had to walk home.

Meanwhile, Veruca and the other kids were having quite a wild and bumpy ride in the glass elevator. They bumped into buildings, They almost ran into innocent people, but before they could go to the factory, They made a stop at the mall.

"Who's got money?" asked Veruca.

The kids (mostly the girls) waved dollars in their hands and they all scrambled out to the mall.

They had parked in a most inappropriate spot making it hard for others to find a parking spot; people complained.

Throughout the mall, kids were running around ruckus and Veruca with money she demanded from a couple of the other kids used it to buy new clothes and other stuff. Although, most of the kids were curious as to why Charlie bought dresses, makeup and perfume, others just assumed it was for his mom or a crush.

Meanwhile, Willy was still walking home, he was heading in the direction for the factory when he saw on TV's behind the glass of a store,

"Breaking News!" said a reporter

"A big glass elevator has been parked outside the local Union King's Mall"

"What?" said Willy

"But we've more to share,"

"A number of Kids apparently exited school and are making quite a mess of the mall. It's also believed the kids are responsible for the glass elevator in the parking lot."

The Buckets and Grandparents were viewing the report at their house in the factory and they were speechless with what they seeing.

"Has Willy lost it? I knew he was a jerk!" said Grandpa George

"Pop, Willy wouldn't cause such a scene" responded Mr. Bucket

"Yes." Added Grandpa Joe

"He knows better than that"

As the report went on, a mob was walking towards the elevator with bats and axes.

"This just in," said the reporter

"A mob has broken out and from the looks of it, they must be planning to smash the elevator in order to make room for their vehicles once again. I certainly feel sorry for whoever will clean up all that broken glass."

Willy Wonka couldn't believe what was happening.

Willy hoped a miracle would happen to save his elevator, but

*SMASH* *CHOP* *CRASH*

It was quite a horrible sight to see, but poor Wonka's elevator was now a million pieces of broken glass.

"I, I," stammered Willy, he was speechless with what had happened.

"And that's the news" said the news reporter

As the News went to commercial, Willy continued to walk home, when a number of people noticed him and began asking him questions all about his elevator and his secrets to his candy.

"If I ever get home, The Buckets will be finding a new home for themselves" he said in his thoughts

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4: Willy's Explanation

Chapter 4: Willy's explanation

Willy finally made it back to the factory and he wasn't happy. The buckets were awaiting him in their house in the chocolate room.

Willy entered

"Willy," said Charlie's dad

"I don't know what's gotten into Charlie; He's never done anything like this."

Mrs. Bucket spoke next

"We are very sorry for what happened to your glass elevator. You can borrow our car"

Since Mr. Bucket's better job at the toothpaste factory and moving in with Willy Wonka, The Buckets had a new used car.

Willy responded "I'd feel grateful, but unfortunately a car won't fix what's happened today. Charlie's behavior, My glass elevator shattering, having to walk home with with several people wanting to know what ideas I have simmering as I did so. You Buckets must go!"

"Please, Mr. Wonka" said Grandpa Joe

"I knew you before Charlie was even born; We're the most familiar with each other. You leave Charlie to me. I'll go pick him and up and reason with him. Keys."

Mrs. Bucket handed Grandpa Joe the keys and he went out to the car to go pick up 'Charlie'.

At the mall, Veruca and the other kids were exiting the mall.

"That was so much fun!" said a girl

"I am so inviting Charlie to my birthday party!" said a boy

"Please," said Veruca

"I'm flattered. We can discuss plans and such when we're at the factory."

As they went out to the parking lot, the kids saw no trace of the glass elevator.

"Where's the elevator?" one said

The kids looked all around the lot for the elevator until…

2 men were cleaning up the shards of broken glass

"Hey kids, careful you don't trip. Seems Wonka picked a bad place to park his elevator." 1 said

"Say," said the other referring to 'Charlie'

"Aren't you the boy who won the factory? What's it like? But more importantly, where is that Wonka guy and what was he thinking parking inappropriately in the lot?"

Veruca knew she held full responsibility for what had happened so all she responded was

"The factory's very great!" she said

"My wife's a big fan of his chocolate. Perhaps we could have our anniversary at the factory?" said the 2nd man

"No." said Veruca

"Why?" responded the man

Just then the 1st man interrupted

"Now let's be reasonable. The decision is up to Willy Wonka himself."

Suddenly a car pulled up and coming out was…

"Hey," said the 2nd man

"There he comes now."

"Indeed." Said Wonka who wasn't so happy to see 'Charlie'

"Charlie," said Willy

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to have a word with you when we get home."

"Hey!" said a kid

"What about us?"

"Yeah," said the 2nd man

"And I wanted to know if my wife and I could have our anniversary at your factory."

Willy responded

"Any of you kids own cellular phones?" he asked

Seven+ showed him

"Call your parent or legal guardian and he or she will drive both you and whoever doesn't own a cellular phone."

Willy then handed the man his card which had his signature 'w' on it.

"Call me sometime next week." Said Willy

Willy then escorted Veruca to the car and Grandpa Joe drove them home to the factory.

"We're very surprised at how you've been acting today, Charlie."

"I'm just fine." Responded Veruca in a grumbling tone

"Doesn't sound like it to me." Responded Grandpa Joe

"I'll cover it once we're home." Whispered Willy to Joe

At the factory, the rest of the family were waiting for 'Charlie', Willy and Joe to return.

"I hope Willy forgives Charlie" said Mrs. Bucket

"Everyone deserves a second chance." said Grandma Josephine

"Balderdash," said Grandpa George

"That jerk won't forgive Charlie. He'll kick him and the rest of us out."

"Now, Pop" said Mr. Bucket

They continued debating the situation until the door opened

"We're back." Said Grandpa Joe

Mrs. Bucket ran up to 'Charlie'

"Oh, Charlie," she said

"Never pull anything like this again. Please"

"I'll do what I want." Responded Veruca harshly

Mrs. Bucket gasped

The family and Veruca argued until Willy broke it up

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said

"I've come to realization that the child that stands in this room isn't Charlie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Grandpa George

"It IS Charlie!"

"No it's true. You see I've composed a theory based on this child's behavior and come to the conclusion that he's another child in Charlie's body." Responded Willy

"How can that be?" asked Grandma Josephine

"Because," said 'Charlie'

"Mr. Wonka's right. I'm Veruca Salt"

The family's mouths all dropped

"Veruca?" said Grandpa Joe

"You wanted one of Mr. Wonka's squirrels, but you refused to be denied one."

"And I still want one. I never give up what I want."

"Mr. Wonka." Said Mrs. Bucket

"How did this happen?"

"It all began last week," began Willy

"I was remembering when Charlie helped me make up with my father, but unfortunately I never saw my mother when I was young. My father explained they were…let's just say separated and I was always sad seeing kids at school being picked up by their mothers and the fun they had with them. It wasn't fair to me as a kid. But after I became a chocolatier, I moved on, but ever since Charlie helped me make up with my father, I've wanted him and mom back together. So I worked hard making a special formula that make 2 people exchange bodies and insert it into 2 of my new raspberry filled Wonka bars."

"What went wrong?" asked Grandpa Joe

"The 2 boxes each with the Raspberry chocolate bar got shipped to the wrong locations. So Veruca or better yet her parents must've bought it in a shop in England and as for Charlie…I think I have an idea how."

He ululated for an oompa loompa and in the house 1 came.

"Do you remember giving Charlie a Wonka Bar?" asked Willy to the oompa looma

The oompa loompa nodded

"And did you poach it from one of the boxes that was meant to go to the location of my father?"

The Ooompa Loompa looked down at the floor in guilt

"I thought so." Said Willy

"No Cocoa beans for you today." And the Oompa Loompa exited the scene

"What was that about?" asked Grandpa Joe

"Remember last year how I mentioned the Oompa Loompas are rather mischievous and always spreading jokes? Well, that oompa loompa is one of the more troublesome ones. He likes to sneak Wonka bars that are meant for locations all over the world for him or his friends."

"Goodness." Said Grandma Josephine

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" asked Grandma Georgina who had been sleeping all afternoon

"We've got more something much more important to attend to." Responded Grandpa George

"Veruca," said Willy

"Would you happen to own a cell phone?"

A/N: The movie was on the night I was writing this chapter so I heard Willy say what he said about the Oompa Loompas being mischievous.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting in Touch

Chapter 5: Getting in Touch

Charlie came home to Veruca's mansion. Veruca's parents were drinking wine and discussing matters.

"Veruca," said Henry Salt

"Hi Daddy." Said Charlie

"We got a phone call from our guests, the O'Crats," said Mr. Salt

"The O'Crats?" responded Charlie

"Yes. They had to visit a relative of theirs in the hospital. But it isn't too bad, he'll be all right. In the meantime, The party's been moved to tomorrow."

"Party?" said Charlie

"Of Course," said Mrs. Salt

"The Party you've been waiting for to wear your new dress and tiara to. What could've made you forget?"

"I think her temperature from this morning's getting worse." Said Mr. Salt

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No." said Charlie

"I'm fine. I haven't felt like myself today, but I'm ok. I don't want you to be concerned. I'll be in my room."

Charlie walked up the high stairs to Veruca's room. But first he had to find where her room was. 1 door he opened was to the bathroom. Another was to a linens closet, but Charlie finally recognized the room with the pink and white bed he had woken up in.

Charlie lied on Veruca's bed and closed his (well, Veruca's) eyes and took a nap. Then after a half hour, he awoke still in Veruca's body and room of course.

Charlie then returned downstairs for something to drink. He looked through the fridge and just poured himself a cup of water.

"Veruca, dear" said Mrs. Salt who had entered moments ago

"Your father and I are still worried for you. Are you certain you are fine?"

"I'm ok. I haven't got a fever."

"Well, if you say so," said Mrs. Salt

"We're speaking with the O'Crats from Skype. Their son, Arryst brought his laptop with him. Come, he's always been fond of meeting you."

So Charlie followed Mrs. Salt to the Salts' computer room

Mr. Salt and Mr. O'Crat were having a good chuckle when Mrs. Salt and Charlie entered.

"Ah," said Mr. Salt

"Veruca. You've a gentleman who would like to see you."

Mr. O'Crat let his son on as he went to check on their relative and Charlie took a seat.

Arryst was a blond who dressed like any rich boy would. White shirt with a sweatshirt around his neck and black shorts or in this case pants since the weather at this time was cold.

"Why, Veruca, you're even lovelier in person." Said Arryst

Charlie felt a bit embarrassed and awkward being complimented like that from another boy.

"Um, Thank you." Said Charlie as he moved Veruca's hair above her right ear.

"I look forward to meeting you." Continued Arryst

"Your family and mine are just about the richest and wealthiest in all of the country. You and I are going to have the most magical night. We'll be the Princes and the Princess of the entire party. You've never met anybody as charming as me and I've never met a girl quite as beautiful as you."

Charlie was becoming very nervous inside.

"A compliment I'm quite flattered by." Responded Charlie in a slight nervous tone

"Just think, We'll dance, exchange stories, hold hands under the table and my favorite part of it all, kiss."  
Now Charlie was even more nervous than ever and a drop of sweat leaked from Veruca's head

"Oh, I can tell you've never been kissed, but when you've been kissed by me, you won't feel the same again afterwards and someday we'll get married and with your money and my money combined, we'll live happily ever after in our dream mansion. Bigger than any mansion could ever be built in history! I must show you the blue prints."

"Arryst," said Mrs. O'Crat

"Mother," said Arryst

"I'm still speaking with my darling, Veruca!"

"You can speak to your darling in a while." Said Mrs. O'Crat

"We're going to get food from the hospital food stands."

Arryst groaned.

"I must go." Said Arryst

"This is goodbye for now, but I'll see you again."

CLICK! Arryst exited out of skype

Charlie went up to Veruca's room again and thought he'd look for her dress that he'd have to wear tomorrow. He looked into her closet and found it hung up neatly along with the white gloves on the hanger as well.

"This must be it." Charlie said and decided to admire it.

Just then Mr. Salt entered

"Veruca, dinner- …Veruca! It was quite clear last night that this dress was to be worn at our party!"

Charlie hadn't been aware of this fact as he wasn't Veruca at the time.

"I'm very sorry, daddy." He said

"But I was only looking at it."

"Well," said Mr. Salt

"As long as you didn't wear it, I apologize too but at least I was fair and let you wear it last night. Now come downstairs for dinner."

So Charlie did

The Salts' chefs had made a dinner of steak and caviar

Charlie enjoyed the food very much and was about to reach for a biscuit when…

"Veruca, dear," said Mrs. Salt

"We trust you're feeling better?"

"I've been quite ok." Said Charlie

Despite walking around as Veruca all day, Charlie wasn't feeling great, but average he still only hoped he'd be himself again before the party.

"The O'Crats son is looking forward to seeing you." Said Mr. Salt

"Well…he's something." said Charlie. He didn't want to be Veruca any longer up to the time of Arryst O'Crat's arrival.

"Room for dessert, anyone?" said baker of the Salts' who brought mini soufflés to the table

"I'll have one of those please." Said Charlie

"As you wish, Ms. Salt." Said the baker

Charlie ate slow and polite and when he finished, Mr. and Mrs. Salt stood up from the table

"While the Chefs clean up the table," said Mr. Salt

"Any food we should order for the party?"

Charlie was about to say no, but an idea quickly came to him.

"If I can get in contact with him, Mr. Wonka can travel here with a formula candy or something to reverse this effect." He said in his mind

"What would you think of a Wonka dessert?" asked Charlie

"Out of the question!" snapped Mr. Salt

"Ever since the day of the factory, I've found that Wonka man very strange. And I'd rather not reminded of the squirrel incident. The answer is No, sweetheart."

Charlie's mouth formed Veruca's frown and then he said

"He isn't strange."

"My decision is final." Mr. Salt said

Charlie walked away returning to Veruca's room

He sat on her bed and watched television.

"So this is my life now?" he asked himself

Charlie still had one more option; He could call the factory to inform Willy but before he could do so…

A sound was going off from inside Veruca's purse.

Charlie opened it up and found Veruca's pink phone.

Charlie was the one getting called.

"Hello?" he said

"Charlie?" said a voice from the other end; It was Willy Wonka

"MR. WONKA!" exclaimed Charlie

"I'm very glad to hear you. I woke up looking like Veruca Salt and…wait, How did you get Veruca's number?"

"I've Veruca with me who's you now." said Mr. Wonka and he explained to Charlie about the raspberry bars and the trouble Veruca had been causing as Charlie.

Charlie couldn't believe what he heard; He couldn't believe how much trouble a spoiled girl could cause for his reputation in one day.

"What do you plan to do about this?" asked Charlie

"Have you thought up a formula?"

"The Oompa Loompas will get right on it as soon as I get to the inventing room." Answered Mr. Wonka

"In the meantime, Care to speak with you? *chuckle*"

"You mean Me as Veruca to Veruca as me?" responded Charlie

"Yeah." Said Willy

He handed Veruca the phone and he departed for the inventing room.


End file.
